The Truth
by ImortalLinktoFate
Summary: Kira... a word without much meaning, right? Well if you think of it like that then you've got it all wrong. I'm L, world's greatest detective, and this is my side to the story got wrong. More commonly known as Death Note, this is my side, or you could call it the truth to what really went down. (Might not actually finish ever)


"Another victim, just what's he after? Wait... they're all criminals, is he trying to pass judgment isn't he?" I walked back over to my computer, when I heard the beeping signaling Watari was calling me.

"L, I have Interpol meeting on call." "Good afternoon. This is L. The case before us is unprecedented in scope and difficulty..." I paused thinking of what to say next, "And is a monstrous crime of mass murder that must be stopped at all costs. In order to solve it, I request full cooperation to that effect passed at the Interpol meeting today." The other line was quite. _Is Near going to just sit there and listen as well? Guess so._

Pressing mute on the mic for the Interpol meeting I called up Lind. "You ready?" I ask keeping my voice steady, sad we were sacrificing such a wonderful guy.

"Ready as I will ever be." Came the reply, "And either way I'm dying today due to the claims."

"True, you were nowhere near the crime scene, and you're convicted guilty due to claims."

"Time to start." came another synthetic voice.

"Alright Near." Lind replied.

I unmuted the Interpol mics broadcast to the meeting and went to start up the broadcast.

"I am Lind L. Tailor, more commonly known as 'L' - the sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide."

As Lind talked, much confusion came from Interpol's line. "L... Interpol has passed resolution promising you their full cooperation." Watari said.

"Good. I strongly request the cooperation of the Japanese police in Particular."

"What?!" One yelled.

"But why Japan?!" Another added.

"Whether this is being carried out by a group or a individual it's highly probable that they are Japanese, and if not Japanese, that they are in Japan. Why Japan... I think I'll be able to show you very soon, in a direct confrontation with the killer. I therefore request that the investigation be headquartered in Japan.

Many more surprised shouts came from the other line.

"Criminals have been the target of a killing spree. Which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. 'Kira' as the perpetrator is known, will be caught. I guarantee this fact. Kira I've got a pretty good idea as to why you're doing this, but what you're doing is... evil."

I'd say he's crossed Kira's line, not even a full minute later, Lind was dead. A heart attack. Clicking a button my signature L logo appeared on the broadcast.

"So not only do you kill criminals, you have no hesitation to kill those opposing you. You know I guess I will give you a bit of information about this broadcast. You know how it's claimed worldwide, it's not, I planned on having this broadcasted in each region of the world 1,2, maybe 3 at a time until we found, luckily you saved me the trouble. You've proved to be in the Kanto region of Japan. So now that I've said that, CAN YOU KILL ME?!" I know this is a bit risky, and by the sounds of it Interpol agrees. "So you can't can you?" I said after a minute. "You need a name and a face to kill don't you?" I thought aloud. "I look forward to putting you on death row, my friend. Until then goodbye." I said ending the broadcast.

"Watari, please put the computer at the back of the investigation room, those who want to work on the case go in there now." I said cutting the connection.

 _ **60 Days Later**_

"I quit!"

"Same!"

"Agreed!"

Yells like those became common for Soichiro to hear. Now only him and five others were left on the case.

"Mr. Yagami I'd like to propose an idea for these meetings." I said. "Let's move the meetings to my hotel room."

"We'd like to step outside and talk it over, only those of who will trust you will return." Soichiro said. He and the five others stepped out. Soon one returned and grabbed his things.

"L, I'm sorry but I don't trust you in any way, I will leave now. Goodbye." He said facing the screen, no facing me. He then walked out as the others walked in.

"Okay the five of you are left, correct?" They nodded, "Okay I am currently staying at the Imperial hotel, Watari give them the room number." I said. The sound of pen on paper was heard, as Watari wrote the number and showed them it.

"Mind if we go ahead and come over?"

"Not at all come when you'd like." I replied, not caring at all when they did, "As long as you keep ever meeting me a secret it'll be fine."

"Cool we're coming over then." Came Shoichiro's voice. A door slamming shut was heard, I decided to cut the line. I went to go sit in the main room of the hotel 'room', to wait for them to come. Soon I heard the small creak of the door open, and soft 'clk' of it shut, then the soft patter as water hit the floor. Turning my head to the window I noticed the water just falling from the sky in it's calming rhythmic pattern.

'L?" A voice called out disrupting the calming vibe of the surrounding room.

"In here!" I yelled. Soichiro was the first to walk in, followed by Matsuda, then Aziwa, after him Likita, and finally Mogi. Each one was amazed when they saw me, I mean if you saw me, you would see a normal teenage boy, not someone you'd think of as world's greatest detective. I have a feeling they were expecting a man in maybe his 40s, well groomed, and in a tux. But in reality, I'm about to turn 17, my hair is kinda spiked and crazy, and in a light blue hoodie and jeans.

"Not what you expected." I stated knowing full well.

"Um... yeah." Soichiro replied not trying to be rude.

"MUCH DIFFERENT! VERY DIFFERENT!" Matsuda basically shouted.

"Matsuda" Soichiro hissed.

"It's alright." I said in Matsuda's defense, he's a clumsy idiot. He'd probably be great comedic relief, had this been a story.

"Come in." They all filtered into the room and sat down. Watari walked in, not in the black cloak he had to where at headquaters. Instead he was in a tux.

"Anything you all need other than L, since I know his request." They each asked for a drink and agreed on cookies. Which Watari gladly brought us, and he set my favorite desert in front of me, strawberry and chocolate cake.

"Okay so I guess I should tell you about my plan." I started.

"What is it?"

"So I've already narrowed down my search to students, my reason is that until school had let out this year, the murders happened more often after school hours, and before prep school for 12th graders at the nearby school. So I believe they are going to To-Oh university."

"So..." Matsuda said impatiently."

"I plan on faking being a student there, which would allow me to get to know those I suspect mainly to be Kira."

"Good idea, but enterance exams are tomorrow how are..." Aziwa tried to ask.

"I've been planning this for a while."

"L it's getting late." Watari came and said. "It'd be best if you go ahead and get ready to go to bed, since you have that test thing tomorrow."

"Fine Watari, guess you all should go ahead and leave now." I said. They all excused themselves and left.

I was riding in the backseat of Watari's car, anticipating the upcoming exam. I know I was going to do greatly, I'M THE WORLD'S GREATEST DETECTIVE FOR CHRISTS SAKE! But in all truth, I was still worried.

"We're here." Watari said, I opened the door and got, and then walked into the large University. I went to go find my seat, right behind my main suspect, Light Yagami.

Light came in about 10 minutes later. He sat down and looked at me for a while, and finally turned around to the front a couple of minutes later. The test director had come in and started to explain the rules, and then told us to begin. I was the first to finish, then 28 minutes later Light finished. We sat for another 3 1/2 waiting for the other students to finish. Afterward I went outside and pulled out my phone to call Watari when Light stopped me.

"What's you name?"

"Rydeki Henga." I responded.

"Light Yagami, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon." He then walked off.

"What an odd kid." I said dialing Watari's number. "Watari I'm ready to be picked up."

"K. on my way." Came the response before hanging up. Another Kid then approached me, wait no a popular model, Misa Amane.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Rydeki Henga..." I responded, noticing a small crowd gathering around us.

"Who's he?"

"Rydeki Henga, least that's what I heard." Some murmured.

"RYDEKI!" I heard Watari call from my left. I immediately ran to him, why had she approached me of all people? I question the entire way to the hotel.

"The Taskforce is waiting, oh and Soichiro wants to know if it's okay to bring his son to help with the case." Watari told me.

"I don't mind Light joining us at all."

"I'll call and tell him." Watari did as he said. I went ahead to the room not wanting to keep the Taskforce waiting.

"I'm here!" I said walking in, just so they could wrap up any off topic discussions they were having. Heading into the room to sit on my chair from before I was bombarded with questions about how the testing went.

"It went well, and nothing too out of the ordinary." I said just to get them to shut up.

'Clk' Watari, Soichiro, and Light walked in the Yagami's joined us, and Watari was off to somewhere in the hotel 'room'.

"Hey your Rydeki, right?" Light asked, recognizing me.

"Correct, since that's what you know me by."

"L?" Matsuda said, causing the rest to glare at him.

I facepalmed, "Thank you for that **Matsuda** " I said putting inficis on his name.

"More like stupid of you." One of the others chimed in. Matsuda's face though, it was one of utter shock and horror, I will never forget it, it was hilarious.

"Wait, Rydeki your L?" Light asked.

"Yes, I am L." Was the response he was waiting for.

"SO you're the world's greatest detective?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"So what were you doing at the To-Oh college entrance exams?"

"Maybe because I'm 17" _Even though that's a year younger than a normal, people can skip grades, he'll just think I did. The others were clearly amused of my way of trying to dodge the question._

"Wait so you just act like a normal teenager in public, and you just skipped a few grades?"

"If that's how you interpret it, then yes."

"Let's just get to talking about the case." Mogi suggested.

"Agreed, what other actual reason do you have for these meetings.

We talked about possibilities of how to find Kira and other things like that for about 2 hours or so. Then Light left saying something about helping a friend, Soichiro soon followed.

"I have an idea." I said once I knew that the two couldn't hear me.

"What is it?" Idiot (Matsuda) asked.

"First off I request that Matsuda leaves the general vicinity of this room." Once he did as told, I continued, " I plan on having the FBI come and shadow those I'm suspicious of."

"Who would they be?"

"The Yagami Household, Misa Amane, Likita's family, a kid a To-Oh named Hikaru Katashi, and Matsuda."

"Why the police chief?"

"He's the one in command if you don't count me, and most likely if he was Kira he would be using that spot to get to know me so he can kill me, drive suspicion away from him, or both."

"That makes sense. I already know why you suspect my family so no need to explain.

"Yeah, kind of odd how that is."

"Wait they're not home so how...?"

"They returned earlier today."

"They did?!"

"Yes if you want you can go ahead a see them. If people are outside it's the agents."

"Thank you, well I'll be going now." Lekita said leaving.

"I think we can end our meeting now, I have other things to attend to." I said. They were alright with the idea, and left, Mogi getting Idiot. _Light though, you are Kira all I need is proof to give the others._


End file.
